sammygamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sammy Game City
Sammy Game City, also known as There's, There's and The Neverending Game, is a neverending Car Game. It involves renaming the roads after Sammy Games and looking for buildings and roads. Gameplay During Sammy Game City, players drive the car along the map shown on the infobox and look for many special buildings and roads. New special things are added constantly. Poo Poo is a house off Sammy's New Baerb road. It is perhaps the most major Special Thing. It is very rarely seen, as the Main Driving Area (Read to Sam Road to Pee Pee in the Potty, also to Dada Monster Road and Sa-Sas Road) does not reach out to it. It, along with Pee Pee in the Potty, Beep Beeps Road, and the Pooping Alligator Place can be considered the symbols of Sammy Game City. Pee Pee in the Potty Pee Pee in the Potty is a large building off the Bedtime Song Interstate. It is seen the third most of all the special things, only beaten by Wendy's and Watch Baba Time Road. It is commonly seen because it is part of the Main Driving Area. Sammy is sick of it. Pooping Alligator Place The Pooping Alligator Place, in the real world known as Wendy's, is a restaurant off Dada Monster Road. It is the most commonly visited place by Mommy. Sammy describes it to have alligators that you can throw poop at or feed poop. They sell poopburgers, poop fries, and poopin' nuggets. It is at the edge of the Main Driving Area. Wendy's Wendy's is the SGC name for any small building off the side of a road. The main Wendy's is on the Sa-Sas Road exit from the Bedtime Song Interstate. Wendy's and the Pooping Alligator Place are often confused by Sammy and Daddy. Wendy's is the second most recently added Special Thing, only being added at the end of July 2011. Peeping Crocodile Place The Peeping Crocodile Place, in the real world known as KFC, is a restaurant across Dada Monster Road from Wummerton's. It is known for its pizza (main locations also, in the real world, being Pizza Hut) and its pee-pee drinks. It was added in the middle of July. Beep Beeps Road Beep Beeps Road is a special road- it has a 32 foot snakey under it. Other common residents that appear in Sammy Game City include Triggah Krump, Goan Alisk, and the Silly Hippos. It is driven on nearly every day, being part of the Main Driving Area. Tootie Gharial Place The Tootie Gharial Place, in the real world known as Arby's, is the second least visited Special Thing. There is a small gharial tank inside of it, which you can tootie on. It is known for its food, which people tootie on. The Beep Beeps Snake describes it to be "surrounded by an aura of tootie smell." Watch Baba Time Road Watch Baba Time Road and Sa-Sas Road are connected, but WBT Road is surrounded in forest. Whenever Baba and Sammy see the power lines above WBT Road, they scream "WATCH BABA TIME ROAD!" It, along with Beep Beeps Road, Snake's Eyes, Wendy's, and the Train Place are the only non-toilet-related special things. Train Place The Train Place is possibly the least-known Special Thing. It is located right off Clippers Road and is slightly larger than Pee Pee in the Potty. It and Pee Pee in the Potty are often confused by Baba. It was added a couple days after Wendy's. Wummerton's Wummerton's (in the real world known as Einstein Bros. Bagels) is seen just as often as the Pooping Alligator Place- and Mommy actually gets Wummy food. It is the only Dada Monster Restaurant that's not Potty Stuff themed. It is right across from the Peeping Crocodile Place and right next to the Pooping Alligator Place. Snakes' Eyes Inn and Suites Snakes Eyes Inn and Suites is the least seen Special Thing, being on the other side of the map from Pee Pee in the Potty. It is on Waspies Road. It has only been seen once, ever. It is, in the real world, a large church. Fun Facts *Daddy once nearly retired it, causing Sammy to believe the Pooping Alligator Place was Wendy's. This led to the creation of Wendy's. *Although Publix and CVS Pharmacy are seen on the map, they are not counted as special things. *Although Hides Road, on the map, makes up most of Downtown SGC, in the real world Hides Road is surrounded by trees. *Waspix Road was meant to be drawn in the shape of a waspix. *On the map, the YMCA, also not counted as a special thing, is on the wrong road. It should be on Sa-Sas, but it's on Sammy's Lawnmower Races Road. *On the map Sammy's New Baerb Road is facing the wrong way. *When you leave Poo, you go off the map. However, there are no dragon kingdoms like the map says. *There is no Xal Shop in SGC. *The Poopy Places on Dada Monster Road aren't shown on the map. Category:Car games Category:Games created in 2011 Category:Poop games Category:Games Category:Featured articles Category:Nearly Retired Category:Retired